


FIC: Alone At Last

by jagnikjen



Series: Alone Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny meet at the paddock at midnight for some time alone at last. Sequel to "Alone" and "Anticipation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Alone At Last

**Alone At Last**

His arms were around her in a moment, his lips on hers.

Mouths opened, tongues met.

Heat, spice, Ginny.

Scent surrounded him.

Sunshine, flowers, chocolate chip cookies.

Hands traveled the length of her back, pulling her close.

Having her in his arms was heaven. Her rounded softness cushioned his hardness. Whisper-soft whimpers, low moans and murmurs.

Her hands tangled in his hair, fisted in his shirt, flattened against the bare skin of his chest. Branding him as hers. Always hers. Forever hers.

They kissed and kissed, alone at last.

Harry pulled away, resting his forehead against Ginny’s. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
